Love Note
by Nielita
Summary: E se uma série de coincidências fantásticas possibilitasse os mais diversos encontros amorosos em Konoha? Seria possível se um caderno mágico caísse nas mãos da pessoa certa. Cap. 4 NaruHina NejiTen SasuSaku InoShika [Para Dark Faye]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Nem a idéia do "Death Note".

**N/A:** Para aqueles que não conhecem "Death Note", não se preocupem, não há spoilers da série e nem haverá dificuldade de compreensão dessa fic.

**Sinopse:** E se uma série de coincidências fantásticas possibilitasse os mais diversos encontros amorosos em Konoha? Seria possível se um caderno mágico caísse nas mãso da pessoa certa. Hinata nunca imaginara que viria a se transformar em cupido.

**Shippers (os que eu mais ou menos programei): **NaruxHina, NejixTen, InoxShika, SasuxSaku, AsumaxKurenai

_Para Dark Faye_

**LOVE NOTE**

* * *

**Prefácio**

* * *

_Certa vez Afrodite, a senhora dos cupidos, encontrou-se com o Rei Shinigami, o deus-senhor da morte. Ele lhe contou que seus subordinados agora usavam um prático caderno, intitulado "Death Note", como ferramenta de trabalho. Intrigada com a idéia, resolveu fazer uma ligeira adaptação e assim, a exemplo dos shinigamis que trocaram suas foices por tais cadernos da morte, os cupidos deixaram de lado o arco e flecha e passaram a se utilizar de "Love Notes"._

_A regra principal era que cupidos deveriam fazer o máximo para unir duas pessoas apaixonadas, para isso escreveriam os nomes daqueles que fossem escolhidos, poderiam especificar uma forma para o encontro ocorrer, ou, se preferissem não especificar, 7 minutos depois de escritos os nomes, alguma coincidência fantástica aconteceria para colocar em contato aqueles que formariam o provável casal._

_Entretanto, alguém contou aos servos de Afrodite a lenda do shinigami que causou muita confusão, desastres e caos, deixando um Death Note em mãos humanas. Os cupidos também quiseram brincar e alguns deles logo deixaram seus Love Notes nos mais diversos lugares._

* * *

"Um caderno perdido? Quem será o dono?" 

Os olhos perolados de Hinata Hyuuga detiveram-se num caderno, de aparência singular, que estava jogado ao longo do caminho que a garota percorria de volta para casa.

"_Hummm... Deve ser de uma menina."_

O caderno de capa rosa claro, com babados em tom amarelo envelhecido, tinha um título em letras estilizadas1: "LOVE NOTE".

"_Love Note? Alguma menina deve ter perdido seu diário."_

A primeira reação de Hinata foi envergonhar-se de estar com um objeto tão íntimo de outra pessoa. Não tinha a doce Hyuuga a maldade de querer descobrir os segredos de alguém que ela sequer sabia quem era.

Ia devolver o diário ao chão, mas lhe veio a mente que poderia estar condenando os mistérios de sua colega desconhecida a alguma pessoa maldosa que por ali passasse. Que coisa... sua consciência agora lhe obrigava a procurar pela dona do caderno.

Só que para isso teria que ao menos olhar na contra capa. Sentiu outra ligeira vergonha, mas era o que tinha de ser feito.

"_Agora é só tentar achar um nome."_

Folheou o caderno, contudo não achou nome algum. Ao invés disso deu de cara com páginas em branco, exceto pela contra capa, a qual possuía as mais estranhas instruções.

INSTRUÇÕES DE USO AO PROPRIETÁRIO HUMANO DO LOVE NOTE

I – Para fazer duas pessoas se apaixonarem, o proprietário do Love Note deverá escrever o nome completo dos escolhidos na forma "pessoa & pessoa". Se preferir, pode ser escrito "pessoa & pessoa + forma como ocorrerá o encontro amoroso".

II - Se for escrito o nome de apenas uma pessoa, esta pessoa se apaixonará pelo proprietário do Love Note.

III – Entretanto não é recomendado ao proprietário escrever o nome da pessoa por quem está apaixonado, com o objetivo de fazê-la se apaixonar pelo proprietário. Para este caso o Love Note não produzirá efeito algum.

IV - Em todos os casos é preciso conhecer o rosto da pessoa que tiver seu nome escrito no Love Note.

V - Se não for especificada a hora da (s) pessoa (s) se apaixonar, o prazo será de sete minutos, a contar da hora em que o (s) nome (s) for escrito (s) no Love Note.

VI - Se não for especificada a hora de fim dos efeitos do Love Note, esta será de uma semana, a contar da hora que o (s) nome (s) for escrito (s) no Love Note.

VII - Nenhuma paixão concebida pelo Love Note será de caráter eterno. O máximo de tempo sustentando é um ano.

VIII – Findo o prazo de efeitos do Love Note, as pessoas envolvidas somente continuarão juntas se houverem desenvolvido o sentimento "amor".

IX...

Das outras instruções mencionadas, a de número "X" foi a que mais chamou a atenção de Hinata: "Aquele que encontrar este caderno se tornará o proprietário deste Love Note".

A menina sorriu. Provavelmente a dona era uma criança muito criativa, ou algum espertinho querendo fazer uma brincadeira de mal gosto. Eram duas opções bem plausíveis. Contudo, havia aquela terceira que ninguém iria gostar de admitir para si mesmo, _e se for verdade? _A curiosidade humana impedia o mero desfazimento do bem. Por mais ingênua que parecesse ou por mais que se tivesse certeza que acreditar numa coisa dessas era burrice, tentar não custava nada, não é mesmo?

Não, Hinata não queria usar algo que obrigasse ninguém a se apaixonar. Sua intenção era meramente científica. O que significa matar aquela pulga atrás da orelha que absurdamente a incomodava, de preferência em algum lugar onde absolutamente ninguém a visse cogitar que aquela maluquice tivesse um fundo de verdade. Teria, assim, de levar o caderno para casa.

De todo jeito o caderno era muito bonitinho ela adoraria se tornar a sua proprietária.

* * *

A nova dona do Love Note já estava há duas horas trancada em seu quarto, imaginando uma possibilidade que não causasse danos a ninguém. E olha que era só um teste. Fez rascunhos, imaginou cenários e já estava se irritando com a própria indecisão. 

"_Ah... Isso nem é de verdade, não sei pra que pensar tanto..."_

Então se decidiu pela primeira que havia cogitado.

"_Eu tenho quase certeza que Neji e Tenten poderiam ficar juntos se..."_

_Continua_

* * *

1Diferente dos shinigamis de DN que são indiferentes a quase tudo no mundo, cupidos são hiper ativos e adoram personalizar seus pertences. Assim cada Love Note tem o "jeitinho" de seu cupido proprietário. 

**N/A:** Eu podia estar roubando(talvez), eu podia estar matando (provavelmente), mas estou aqui escrevendo fanfics. Se você leu até aqui, colabore com uma review \o/.

A próxima atualização não deve demorar (já que tenho metade do capítulo está pronta), mas aviso desde já que eu sou meio lenta pra escrever, pra se ter idéia, esse capítulo volto da betagem da Ling uns dois meses atrás (thank you, Ling) e, bom, além de fazer fanfics eu estudo, trabalho, namoro... Às vezes fica complicado atualizar com rapidez. Por favor, tenham paciência comigo. rsrsrs

Para minha dark sis, Faye: Uma contribuição para o aumento do fluffy na sua vida heuehu. E de quebra fica de Natal também XD Não se preocupe, apesar da tendência NaruHina, vão aparecer muitos casais que você gosta, pelo menos é o meu plano hueheu.

Affe... pois é, eu tinha errado, postei a fic no maior sono e escrevi "breve epílogo" no lugar de "breve prefácio". Espero não ter perdido as reviews com a troca do arquivo do capítulo...


	2. Flores no Rio

**N/A:** Mil perdões pela demora... Eu sei que já tinha deixado avisado, mas realmente o tempo extrapolou muito o previsto...

* * *

**Flores no Rio**

* * *

Naquela altura do ano já era quase primavera, todavia, até que a estação começasse de fato, a maioria das árvores possuía apenas brotos de flores. Exceto por uma Acácia precoce, cujas flores amarelas estavam completamente despertas, às margens do rio de Konoha,. justamente por ali, em meio à alguns arbustos, escondia-se agora Hinata Hyuuga. 

Ela não acreditava no que havia feito. Escreveu no Love Note o nome do primo mais sério e ameaçador, envolvendo-o amorosamente com a companheira de time. Agora estava a espreita, escondida, esperando que ninguém mais passasse por ali.

Se não desse certo, ela com certeza picaria o papel em pedacinhos microscópicos pra que jamais alguém descobrisse seu plano doido, principalmente um alguém de nome Neji. Aquela devia ser a coisa mais errada que a menina já havia feito. E mesmo que fosse mínima a probabilidade de um "caderno mágico" funcionar, Hinata estava nervosa com a situação.

Mas tudo bem, nas suas contas faltava muito pouco tempo pra sua aventura acabar. Provavelmente a única coisa a acontecer seria algum passarinho passar por ali.

- Oi, Hinata-chan!!! Está nervosa com alguma coisa?

- Na... Naruto-kun?

Uma raposa num lugar dum passarinho. De todas as vezes que ela torcera pra encontrar-se com Naruto, por que ele apareceu na única em que ela não queria ser encontrada?

O garoto sentou-se ao lado dela. O rosto de Hinata quase explodiu de rubor e sua respiração disparou, não dava pra afirmar se o comportamento era devido a proximidade de Naruto ou se com o fato dele ter aparecido na hora errada, de certo as duas coisas. Logo ele colocou a mão na testa da menina como se ela estivesse doente.

- Hinata-chan, tem alguma coisa errada contigo??

- Nã.. nã... – A Hyuuga já não conseguia nem mais completar as frases... Ela, que já era tímida, não arrumava uma forma de dizer "Ah, eu estou aqui porque encontrei um caderno mágico que promove encontros de amor e resolvi testar no Neji, agora tô esperando pra ver o vai acontecer."

- É que parece que você tá com algum problema... Ei, ali não são o Neji e a Tenten??

Hinata incrédula, viu por dentre as folhas de seu esconderijo, Neji e Tenten se encontrarem na sombra da Acácia. _"Não acredito que funciona..."_

- Vamos lá falar com eles!

Uma força instintiva, maior que toda sua timidez e delicadeza, fez a menina segurar o braço de Naruto e evitar que o menino estragasse todo o seu plano.

- O... o que foi, Hinata-chan? – Naruto indagou, com um tom assustado na voz. A Hyuuga não conseguia responder a questão e como a menina ficava cada vez mais ofengante, contaminou o ninja com seu nervosismo.

Para Naruto estava claro que havia alguma "coisa maior" ocorrendo. Que por alguma razão Hinata, Neji e Tenten estavam envolvidos em alguma trama que ele desconhecia, mas que sabia ter tomado parte também. A angustiada Hinata ao seu lado e o fato de não saber o que acontecia, deixavam o ambiente ainda mais tenso.

O jeito seria esperar junto dela pelo desfecho. Por sorte Hinata era alguém em que ele não teria muito problema em confiar. Estava formada a parceria. Por dentre as folhas de seu esconderijo, eles puderam observar com segurança a movimentação em baixo da árvore florida.

Assim que se encontraram, Neji e Tenten pareceram surpresos com a coincidência. Ela sorriu e abaixou-se para apanhar algumas flores. Enquanto ele demonstrava se sentir incomodado de alguma forma, seus olhos desconfiados buscavam algo ou alguém na mata.

- Ele vai nos descobrir!!

- Shhhh... Naruto-kun...

Felizmente Tenten puxara um assunto qualquer, o que desviou a atenção do Hyuuga.

- Mas foi realmente boa essa coincidência porque eu estava justamente querendo falar com você... – Disse ela, salvando a vida de duas pessoas numa moita... O único porém é que de onde estavam, Naruto e Hinata não conseguiam escutar o teor da conversa.

Neji limitou-se a responder que era mesmo uma coincidência enorme... o Hyuuga preferiu omitir que, por alguma razão desconhecida, também estava a procura de Tenten. Entretanto, antes que pudessem desenvolver melhor a conversa, algo inesperado aconteceu. Uma determinada flor, na beira do barranco, pareceu misteriosamente atrativa para Tenten, logo a garota foi pegá-la.

Massss... a terra fofa e úmida não aguentou o peso da kunoichi, o barranco cedeu e a garota caiu no rio.

Na realidade, Tenten não era nenhuma donzela a espera de um salvamento. Mesmo com o pé torcido ela conseguiria dar conta do problema... Conseguiria se não estivesse sob o poder de forças alheias a si própria. Evidentemente que Neji não levou nada disso em consideração. O Hyuuga saltou imediatamente na água, antes mesmo que a garota manifestasse alguma necessidade de ajuda.

Ajuda que realmente mostrou-se precisa. Quando Neji a retirou da água, Tenten estava desacordada. Sem qualquer cerimônia, ele apressou-se em realizar os procedimentos de respiração boca a boca. Executou cada passo com mais que a perfeição esperada de um gênio até que finalmente precisou colar seus lábios nos dela e soprar oxigênio em seu interior, até seu peito encher-se de ar.

Retirou a boca para deixá-la respirar sozinha. Tenten gofou a água, mas não recobrou de imediato a consciência, fazendo Neji optar por uma segunda investida.

Os passos foram novamente executados com perfeição. A conclusão do processo, no entanto, não foi como a inicialmente pretendida: Neji não descolou seus lábios dos dela e Tenten não abriu os olhos porque não quis fazê-lo, estava estritamente consciente do que acontecia.

De longe, Hinata e Naruto acompanhavam atônitos.

- Hinata-chan... Eu acho que eu sou muito burro mesmo, mas na respiração boca-a-boca a pessoa não tinha que demorar menos tempo soprando o ar? Desse jeito o Neji vai ficar sem fôlego. Não é melhor a gente ir lá explicar como se faz?

Apesar de não ser uma gênia em segundos significados, Hinata sabia que Neji não estava mais realizando um procedimento de salvamento. Não chegou a se impressionar com a inocência do comentário, também pensaria da mesma forma caso não tivesse ela mesma praticamente desenhado as condições que acarretaram naquele momento.

- Naruto-kun... não creio que eles precisem da nossa ajuda... nem que... que... que eles estejam só fazendo... fazendo respiração boca-a-boca. – Disse com suas faces quase explodindo em vermelho.

- Ah... – Naruto arregalou os olhos de surpresa. Em seguida sorriu maroto por ter se transformado em cúmplice daquilo tudo.

Do outro lado, Neji e Tenten finalmente decidiram terminar formalmente aquele procedimento que de paramédico já não tinha mais nada.

É verdade que se soubessem o que aconteceria depois teriam preferido continuar de lábios colados por mais algum tempo... Nenhum dos dois falou nada, o que por si só já dizia tudo. Ambos tinham consciência do que tinha acontecido e pior... sabiam que o outro tinha a mesma consciência. Tudo que conseguiram foi agir como se nada demais tivesse acontecido.

"Você está bem?" Foi a pergunta dele.

Para Tenten aquele poderia ser o momento perfeito para parar com o disfarce. Mas não... Era um passo de cada vez. E ela sabia que em se tratando de Neji, prudência era a chave de tudo.

"Estou." Sorriu discretamente.

Neji soltou um sorriso, quase como um alívio. Somente Tenten poderia conhecê-lo tão bem para saber que com o Hyuuga tudo tinha o seu próprio tempo. E somente ela poderia aguardá-lo.

"Da próxima vez, tome mais cuidado. Vamos procurar um lugar pra tratar desse tornozelo." E tomou-a nos braços como era esperado.

"Obrigada."

Ela não se sentia bem de dar trabalho para Neji, mas não ia pedir desculpas. Sentia ainda uma fisgada no orgulho, mas também não ia reclamar de nada.

Tinha agora a certeza que as trocas de olhares, as palavras e os toques, não eram apenas devaneios de uma cabeça inundada por um amor platônico. E era tudo que ela precisava saber.

* * *

- Hinata-chan... Acho que precisamos conversar. 

A menina engoliu seco. Como ela explicaria qualquer coisa? E que tipo de esforço sobre-humano teria de fazer para mentir? Ainda mais para Naruto...

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:** Affe... coisa mais difícil do mundo é escrever sobre Neji e Tenten (em compensação NaruHina é algo tão feliz ), toda a demora pro capítulo sair foi porque quando cheguei na parte deles, simplesmente empaquei. Até que finalmente descobri a solução mais clichê que me daria o menor trabalho possível. Deus abençoe a Hinata e seu caderno mágico capaz de inventar as situações mais absurdas. 

Não sei se está satisfatório, mas se não fosse assim acho que não tinha mais Love Note...


	3. A Grande Dupla do Amor

**Disclaimer: **Naruto nem é meu...

_Anteriormente em Love Note: _

_Hinata resolveu testar o caderno mágico justo no Neji e na Tenten, mas bem na hora que ela ia ver se a tramóia dava certo, o Naruto apareceu pra pentelhar \o/ Então a Tenten caiu no rio, quase se afogou e o Neji fez respiração boca-a-boca com segundas intenções 8D... O que foi suficiente pra Hinata comprovar que o Love Note funcionava mesmo e pra deixar o Naruto muito curioso sobre o que estava acontecendo... _

_Por Nielita em 02/06/2007_

* * *

**A Grande Dupla do Amor**

* * *

- Hinata-chan viu o que acabou de acontecer?

-Sim...

-O Neji e a Tenten, eles... - Naruto soltou uma risadinha marota, enquanto Hinata apenas ficava mais vermelha.

- Então, Hinata-chan sabia de alguma coisa, ou só se escondeu na moita pra não atrapalhar?

A gagueira da kunoichi aprofundou-se ainda mais e chegou no nível da mudez e rubor extremos. E como Naruto não deixou de perceber o nervosismo da menina com a pergunta...

- Já vi tudo... Não acredito que você estava de armação com o Neji!!

Nem Hinata ou outra pessoa de bom senso acreditaria também. Era uma dedução tão surpreendente que ela precisou se manifestar: "Nani?!?" . Pensar num Neji, orgulhoso e frio, organizando uma armação amorosa justo com a doce e tímida Hinata era algo que demandava uma imaginação e tanto. Mas no caso, era ao menos mais plausível do que se imaginar um caderno mágico do amor.

- Por isso você me segurou pra não ir até eles!! E também na hora que a Tenten caiu no Rio você também não quis ir ajudar a socorrer!! Hinata-chan danadinha... pode me contar tudo! Confie em mim que eu não vou contar pra mais ninguém.

E Hinata iria contar o que?? A verdade? Uma mentira? Nenhuma das duas porque ela ficaria muda e nunca mais falaria com Naruto?

Por sorte o ninja resolveu mostrar sua faceta de gentleman que só a Hyuuga sabia que existia.

- E deixa que eu carrego o seu caderno.

Claro que Naruto não sabia que o caderno era um Love Note, senão teria tomado muito mais cuidado ao puxá-lo das mãos de Hinata.

-Naruto-kun nã...

O loiro nem deixou-a completar a frase, rapidamente pegou o caderno que a menina segurava. Todavia alguma coisa aconteceu e dessa vez, foi Naruto que deixou a frase sem final.

- Não se preo..."

- Algum problema, Naruto-kun?

As pupilas do menino olhavam estáticas na direção da Hyuuga

- Hinata-chan!!!! Corre! Tem um fantasma atrás de você!!!

Instintivamente ela olhou pra trás: havia sim uma coisinha de asas flutuando. Em circunstâncias normais seria uma cosinha fofa e nada ameaçadora , mas com o atributo "fantasma" conferido por Naruto um pré-julgamento já havia se instalado na cabeça de Hinata. Uma corrente de pavor passou por seu corpo, mas ao invés de fazê-la correr, congelou suas pernas. Naruto puxou-a pela mão e correu com ela o mais rápido possível dali e se esconderam no primeiro beco vazio.

- Hinata-chan, se esconda... se aquela coisa vier, eu luto com ela! Não se preocupe!

- Ah... vocês estão aí!

A "coisa" havia chegado pelo alto, aproveitando-se do elemento surpresa.

- Hinata-chan, corre que eu atraso ela!!!

Claro que a Hyuuga não ia correr e olhando bem pra aquela criança de asinhas não era algo tão assustador assim. Não parecia ter mais do que dez anos, ainda tinha compridos cabelos loiros cacheados e uma face muito meiga.

- Naruto-kun... Eu não acho que ela vá nos fazer mal...

- É... não vou.- Disse a pequena.

- Mas você não é um fantasma? - Perguntou Naruto ainda desconfiado das intenções daquela criatura.

- Não. Eu sou um cupido.

Imediatamente Hinata entendeu do que se tratava, mas enquanto ela demorava na escolha das palavras, Naruto era bem rápido.

- Um Cupido? Desses que fazem as pessoas de apaixonarem??"

- Sim.

- Na..Naruto-kun...

- E você estava atrás da gente porque ia... ia fazer a Hinata-chan e eu nos apaixonarmos, com uma flecha do amor!?!?!?

Naruto olhou para Hinata, surpreso com suas próprias deduções, enquanto a menina se consumia em seu tique de bater os dedos um no outro.

- Bem que eu gostaria... - Disse o cupido suspirando - Mas a gente não usa mais flechas... E a Hinata-chan está com o meu Love Note."

- Love Note?? – Perguntou Naruto sem fazer a menor idéia do que se tratava.

- Love Note... esse caderno nas mão da Hinata-chan. Porque você acha que consegue me ver??? Só consegue ver um cupido quem encosta no Love Note dele...

E agora todos os olhares de dúvida recaiam sobre Hyuuga Hinata, pressionando-a a dar uma explicação.

- Me desculpe, Cupido-sama, acho que encontrei seu caderno sem querer... Ele estava perdido no meu caminho.

Ao dizer isso, ofereceu o Love Note de volta a sua verdadeira proprietária. Naruto apenas acompanhava aquela transação toda.

- Ah Hinata-chan... Assim você estraga a brincadeira!" - Emburrou-se o cupido.

- Brincadeira?

- Sim. Eu não perdi o meu caderno. Eu o deixei no seu caminho... Pra ver como um humano se saía usando ele.

- Mas... por que eu??"

- Todo cupido precisa prestar contas com Afrodite de tempos em tempo... Se não ela não nos deixa vivos. Eu precisava de uma pessoa com um coração muito bom, que não me negasse o Love Note quando eu o pedisse de volta.

- Cupido-sama fez então uma ótima escolha... - Concordou Naruto - ... Hinata-chan é mesmo muito bondosa!

Por um segundo Hinata deixou todos os seus complexos de timidez de lado. Não ficou vermelha, nem perdeu o ar, apenas perimitiu-se contemplar palavras... Se Naruto a achava bondosa, era sinal de que reparava nela de alguma forma.

Mas o segundo acabou passando... E a menina teve de lidar com os seus recém-adquiridos problemas. Talvez ela não estragasse a brincadeira se outro humano aceitasse o cargo de proprietário do Love Note...

- É que... eu não levo o menor jeito pra cupido... o ... o Naruto-kun ficaria bem melhor! E tenho certeza que ele vai devolver o caderno quando você precisar!

Naruto admirou-se, com o razoável voto de confiança oferecido por Hinata, mas ele com certeza não iria querer um cargo que não era seu de fato...

- Hinata-chan... Se cupido-sama te escolheu, foi porque ela teve bons motivos pra isso.

- Tive mesmo!!

- E também que eu só não vou aceitar porque sou muito afobado pra essas coisas... Acho que atrapalharia tudo... Mas se você pensar melhor, vai ver que poderá fazer muitas coisas boas com esse caderno como...

O ninja parecia vasculhar em sua própria mente por algum motivo que fizesse Hinata aceitar o cargo de cupido.

Até que finalmente os olhos de Naruto brilharam e Hinata sentiu um temor irracional de que ele pudesse dizer algo que ela não queria escutar.

Se ele respondesse por exemplo "Me fazer namorar com a Sakura-chan..." , Hinata não aguentaria.

- Nós podemos usar o Love Note para... trazer o Sasuke-kun de volta!!

Hinata suspirou aliviada, todavia se puniu mentalmente por ter desconfiado das intenções de Naruto, afinal, ela deveria saber que ele sempre iria preferir ajudar um amigo. O que dizer então de _salvar_ o _melhor_ amigo. Porque esse era o jeito ninja dele e era o que ela mais admirava naquele shinobi.

Então a Hyuuga percebeu o que tinha de fazer. Era preciso parar de ser apenas uma menina insegura e começar a apoiar aquele que ela mais amava.

Hinata decidiu oferecer suporte à Naruto e se era do Love Note que ele precisava, ela estaria lá para ajudá-lo.

- E como exatamente nós vamos fazer isso, Naruto-kun?

- Bom, acho que a Sakura-chan não vai ser importar se for usada em nosso plano, não é mesmo?

- Acho que não. - Hinata sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

A pequena cupido acompanhava tudo com olhos brilhantes. Parecia muito satisfeita com a união daqueles dois em torno do Love Note!

- Então a partir de agora vocês serão a Grande Dupla do Amor!! – Exclamou ela, fazendo Hinata corar mais uma vez. Já Naruto, claro, achou que fosse um ótimo título.

- Gostei, Cupi... Espera um pouco, qual o seu nome Cupido-sama?

- Nossa... Até esqueci de me apresentar. Sou a Ling. Muito Prazer!

- Então Ling-cupido-sama, Hinata-chan e eu seremos seremos sim a Grande Dupla do Amor!! – Exultou o garoto no seu melhor estilo heróico, até perceber que faltava um detalhe – Isto é... se Hinata-san concordar...

Hinata sorriu. Tudo parecia tão bobo e absurdo que ela nem poderia se imaginar no meio daquilo. Mas estava lá e estava gostando da nova dimensão de sua vida.

- Não há problemas da minha parte, Naruto-kun.

_Continua_

* * *

**N/F:** Próximo capítulo acho que vamos ter "ação" :P 

Ah sim, pessoal... pra todos que me escrevem assim "Por favor, continua!!!", não se preocupem, eu vou continuar a história e não tenho nenhuma intenção de colocá-la em hiatus, mas, como avisei antes, eu não posso atualizar com a frequência que gostaria. Eu não sei como dizer isso sem parecer dura demais... mas tenho outros compromissos na vida real que são mais importantes que a fanfic (/o\) ... . Mas no caso de eu não precisar mais estudar e sair do emprego (porque ganhei na loteria, claro) e ficar completamente à toa, prometo que melhorarei o ritmo de atualização 8D

Na realidade todo esse drama é pra dizer que next chapter provavelmente só em agosto. Mas vou me esforçar pra ver se sai antes ò.ov

E muito obrigada aos que leram, aos que mandaram review (tentei responder todas, mas acabaram faltando algumas), e eu também queria mandar um beijo pra minha mãe, pro meu pai, pra Caravana de Riachinhonópolis...


	4. Papéis Trocados

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

_No capítulo anterior:_

_Naruto acidentalmente descobriu sobre o Love Note. E acidentalmente eles descobriram sobre uma cupido-sama, Ling. Hinata quis devolver o caderno pra proprietária original, mas Ling insistiu pra que a heroína da história continuasse dona do Love Note (se não a fic teria acabado ali), daí o Naruto deu o seu apoio e Hinata decidiu tomar uma decisão..._

_Estava formada a Grande Dupla do Amor._

Por Nielita, em 07/10/2007

**

* * *

**

**Papéis Trocados**

* * *

Uma madrugada normal, com um sono normal e a mesma saudade normal de Sasuke que Sakura Haruno sentia todas as noites ao dormir. Apenas seu sonho estava um pouco diferente do habitual, como um alerta inconsciente de que alguma coisa estava por acontecer.

Eram quatro da manhã e a Vila da Folha aparentemente dormia em paz.

Aparentemente...

- Hinata-chan!! Aqui!!!

- Ohayo Naruto-kun..

- Ohayo Hinata-chan! Ohayo Ling-sama! – "Ohayo, Naru-chan" respondeu a cupido - Algum problema pra vir?

- Neji... Ele estava treinando e me viu sair...

Fazia uma semana desde que Hinata e Naruto fundaram a grande dupla do amor, e, claro, tinham que trabalhar para que o empreendimento desse certo, assim, naquela hora antes do sol nascer, estavam cuidadosamente colocando em prática o primeiro plano em conjunto.

- O Neji? Como assim?

- Ele estava, no pátio da casa, treinando com a Tenten... e notou quando eu saí.

- Treinando com a Tenten às quatro da manhã?? Esse Love Note é bom mesmo...

- Não era mais o Love Note, era só treino... – A menina tentou justificar algo, levemente encabulada com os possíveis pensamentos do colega. Naruto balançou a cabeça, como quem diz "tá... sei...", coisa que fosse muito entendido no assunto..

- Desculpa, desculpa... Mas ele falou alguma coisa?

- Ele me perguntou pra onde eu estava indo... e eu, eu... Disse que era numa missão secreta contigo, Na-Naruto-kun...

O loiro fez cara de espanto.

- Ah Deus... O Neji vai achar que temos um caso, que eu quero te seduzir pra roubar o dinheiro da família... Ele vai me matar!!

Ling-sama levantou a mão, pedindo a vez para falar e disse alegremente "eu acho que vocês têm um caso, mas não acho que o Naru-chan quer seduzir e roubar o dinheiro da Hinata-sama..."

Olhos perolados tremeram de nervosismo.

- Hinata-sama e eu... Tendo um caso? – Naruto virou-se para Hinata e olhou diretamente para aquela menina tímida e acuada que tentava discretamente desviar do seu olhar... Encabulou-se e mais uma vez pôs-se a imaginar-se junto com ela, pegando naquela mãozinha delicada e quem sabe se a imaginação fosse mais longe e... Mas bem nessa hora Neji invadiu seus pensamentos, junto com todo o clã Hyuuga pronto pra esquartejá-lo.

- Aaaaai... Sua família vai me matar... E o pior que é o Neji. Ele é meu amigo, como que eu vou revidar? Ainda mais... Se eu tiver dado motivo.

Naruto começou a se esconder e olhar paranoicamente para os lados, procurando alguma coisa, como se a qualquer momento fosse ser atingido por um golpe fatal Hyuuga. Ling ameaçou fazer um novo comentário em nome do amor, mas Hinata tapou-lhe a boca.

- Não se preocupe, Naruto-kun, Tenten tranqüilizou tudo.

- Hum... Neji e Tenten treinando... huhuhuhu

E logo o menino raposa mudou de atitude, e dava cutucadas levemente empolgadas em Hinata e murmurava "Neji e Tenten hehehe". A Hyuuga balançava a cabeça incrédula.

- Ei pessoal... Foco! – Cupido-sama chamou a atenção dos dois – Já são quase quatro e meia.

- Tem razão, Cupido-sama! Hinata-chan, já podemos fazer como treinamos no outro dia..

- Sim.

Além de enérgico, Naruto também estava nervoso. Tudo que envolvia Sasuke o deixava aflito de certa forma. O coração disparado e a respiração acelerada, a Hyuuga não deixou de perceber o nervosismo, muito embora já esperasse por aquela situação. Sorriu-lhe meigamente.

- Naruto-kun, fique tranquilo, o plano vai dar certo.

Ele entendeu o recado, mas não apenas isso... A voz, o sorriso de Hinata, ele não tinha como explicar, lhe traziam, mais que calma, uma agradável paz de espírito. Era como se ao lado dela, simplesmente se sentisse bem. Retribuiu o sorriso com outro.

Então, Hinata deu o melhor de si e ativou o seu byakugan. Haviam calculado que de onde estavam seria a maior e mais segura distância que possibilitaria à kunoichi observar a casa de Sakura.

E não demorou muito pra que a notícia chegasse:

- Naruto-kun... Sasuke-kun acaba de chegar.

* * *

Sakura sonhava. O normal... Sasuke. A diferença deste sonho para os demais era a realidade como este a arrebatava. Não era apenas aquele sonho romântico em que o Uchiha repentinamente lhe dizia "eu te amo". Envolvia mais pele. 

Acordou ofegante exatamente às 4:30 de manhã, na mesmíssima hora em que Uchiha Sasuke entrava por sua janela.

Sakura não esboçou reação. Observou estritamente em seu quarto seu amado Sasuke, banhado pela luz da lua, sentado em sua cama. Não gritou, nem chorou, nem o agarrou. Pra estranheza do próprio Sasuke, o máximo que ela fez foi mandar um "que bobagem", fechar os olhos e massagear a testa, como se estivesse sofrendo de dor de cabeça.

Apesar de ser considerado um gênio em artes ninja, treinamento nenhum lhe conferiu a capacidade de entender que Sakura pensava estar sonhando acordada.

Em sua jornada, da Vila do Som para Konoha, Sasuke pensara em cada detalhe. Sobre como deveria se movimentar para não levantar suspeitas, como deveria entrar o mais rápido possível pela janela de Sakura e, principalmente, como deveria neutralizá-la antes de qualquer reação histérica.

Mas ocorreu que ela não manifestou nem uma gota de histeria. Aquela ignorância da presença Uchiha era até uma ofensa.

Sasuke tinha vindo de longe, nem tão distante, mas ainda assim longe. Uma semana antes sentiu aquele desejo incontrolável de rever Sakura. Calculou racionalmente que seriam seus hormônios adolescentes em ação, apenas isso. Logo julgou tais hormônios idiotas porque o desconcentravam e o levavam a uma garota de cabelos rosa ao invés de seu objetivo. Precisava, então, eliminar a razão de seu problema e, unicamente para evitar a amolação de ninjas inúteis procurando por ele, avisou a Orochimaru "Volto em alguns dias". Seu mestre tentou protestar "Como? Onde? Quando? Por quê?" , mas como bom Uchiha marrento que era, respondeu "Hunf", deu as costas e seguiu viagem.

E tudo isso pra encontrar uma Sakura que ignorava sua presença.

Hesitou alguns segundos, esperando que ela se pronunciasse. Afinal, Sakura deveria almejar por aquele reencontro muito mais do que ele. Ao menos era esse o pretensioso pensamento de Uchiha Sasuke e ele jamais imaginaria coisa diferente, não fosse por aquele momento.

Com grande pesar e sentindo seu orgulho ferido, percebeu que não havia outra forma a não ser ele mesmo começar a conversa. Talvez Sakura estivesse doente...

- Sakura?

Sonolenta e ligeiramente rabugenta, ela respondeu:

- O que é Sasuke? Fala logo que preciso dormir melhor...

Da perspectiva de Sakura, aquilo já havia atingido o nível de aborrecimento. Sonhava com Sasuke todo dia, pensava nele o tempo todo e agora já estava alucinando. Não ia ajudá-la em nada no seu treinamento de med-nin, o melhor seria despachar aquela alucinação e voltar a dormir... Além de renovar as energias ela também poderia voltar pro sonho bom que estava tendo.

Para Sasuke, a reação dela era completamente surreal. Sakura não devia tratá-lo daquele jeito, simplesmente contrariava a ordem natural das coisas. Ele precisava recolocar o mundo no seu lugar então. Grunhiu.

- Hunf.

- ...

- Hunf. – Outro grunhido Uchiha, para ressaltar sua insatisfação.

- Sasuke... Se não for nada importante, vamos deixar pra depois, sim? Estou um pouco irritada, preciso dormir... – Disse bocejando.

Sasuke ouviu incrédulo. Sakura estava... Dispensando a presença dele? E mais inacreditável ainda, ele sentia uma necessidade imensa em reverter a situação, fazê-la notá-lo. Queria vê-la sorrir alegremente ao perceber que ele havia voltado, que ela voasse em seu pescoço para que então ele, com toda pose do mundo, dissesse "Sakura, pare com isso".

- Sakura, eu... Esquece! Vai dormir.

- Boa Noite, Sasuke-kun. – Acomodou-se confortavelmente e voltou a dormir.

Sasuke estava revoltado, queria ir embora e nunca mais voltar, seria uma boa lição pra ela. O grande problema é que ele não conseguia sair dali. Encostou-se ao lado da cama a fim de esperar o amanhecer, quem sabe conseguiria ter uma conversa mais normal com Sakura.

Será que ele tinha passado tanto tempo fora? E se ela o tivesse esquecido, arrumado outro cara, ou se isso ou aquilo outro... Sasuke começava sutilmente a entender o que é a dor da indiferença, de ser desprezado por quem se gosta, a entender, por vias tortas, o que tinha feito Sakura passar por todo o tempo que se conheceram. Perguntava-se o porquê de estar agindo assim... Sentimentalmente. Ele sempre se julgou alheio a essas melosidades e pieguices, por que então agora estava passando por isso? Seriam seus hormônios, o tempo que ficou separado de Sakura, ou um castigo do destino por tê-la tratado tão mal, ou seria apenas o perfume dela intoxicando-o?

Como Sasuke não sabia nem do sonho de Sakura, muito menos da existência de um Love Note, ele teria uma longa madrugada perfumada para pensar sobre o assunto.

* * *

- Então Hinata-chan, Sasuke entrou no quarto da Sakura e? 

- Na..Naruto-kun... eu prefiro não olhar dentro do quarto dela agora...

- Hã?? Prefere não olhar? Hum... hehehe... o Sasuke e a Sakura huhuhuhu...

- Hinata-sama... Eu bem que avisei que escrever no Love Note "Sasuke e Sakura se reencontram no quarto dela e entendem o amor um pelo outro" era deixar aberto demais... Quando é assim pode acontecer qualquer coisa mesmo...

E Naruto tornou a dar marotamente leves cutucadas na parceira e, outra vez encabulada, Hinata balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

* * *

Mal os primeiros raios de sol despontaram e Sakura despertou. Contudo, assim que abriu os olhos, percebeu uma pessoa dormindo debruçada na cabeceira de sua cama. 

Não se desesperou, conhecia bem aquela silhueta. Só não acreditou que fosse real. Levou a mão ao próprio braço e aplicou em si mesma um beliscão.

Ao menos não estava sonhando. Tocou-lhe a face a fim de constatar se não estava alucinando.

Também não era uma alucinação.

Sasuke abriu imediatamente seus olhos. Estava casando da viagem, cansado de passar a madrugada consumindo-se em seus próprios pensamentos, cansado de tanta coisa...

- Sakura, eu...

Mas ela não o deixou terminar. Com lágrimas escorrendo pela face, abraçou-o com força. Poderia até quebrar o pescoço dele e Sasuke talvez devesse ter dito "Sakura, pare com isso". Mas ele não disse nada, apenas sorriu aliviado. Kami-sama pelo menos uma vez devia ter se apiedado daquele Uchiha.

_Continua_

* * *

**N/F:** Olá, quanto tempo, hein?? Então, minha vida entrou no buraco negro do espaço-tempo, de vez em quando consigo sair, como nesta semana, mas tá difícil... Enfim, mas não vou desistir ò.óv 

Esse capítulo foi bem legal de escrever (pobre Sasuke...), espero que tenham gostado. E percebem como a Ling é NaruHina fangirl rsrs?

Ah, não conheço muito do byakugan, pesquisei algumas coisas sobre ele, então cheguei a conclusão que a Hinata poderia treinar e fazer o que fez nesse capítulo.

Também estou desenvolvendo a relação NaruHina aos poucos... Não vi muito do anime, muito menos dos fillers pra saber como anda o relacionamento deles. Quase que só me baseio no mangá...

E agora vai uma cena extra muito importante pros próximos capítulos hohoho

**Extra:**

- O que será que o Naruto está aprontando pra envolver a Hinata?

- Como... Neji?

- Acho que vou precisar investigar o que esses dois andam fazendo...

- Você não está pensando em sair daqui agora pra bisbilhotar a vida da sua prima, está?

Neji surpreendeu-se com o tom autoritário da moça ao seu lado. Não era o estilo dela, mas enfim, mulheres...

- Não, não agora, Tenten.

- Então não se preocupe, eu te ajudo na sua "investigação". Tenho certeza que se conversar com a Sakura ou com a Ino consigo informações melhores.

- Como quiser... – Sorriu sarcástico.


End file.
